<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking care of Charlie by Marije95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353563">Taking care of Charlie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marije95/pseuds/Marije95'>Marije95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill/Charlie - Freeform, First story, M/M, Male Slash, Naked Weasley Fest, Oneshot, Ron eats the food, Sibling Incest, Weasley slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marije95/pseuds/Marije95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes care Charlie while he is sick. Charlie need to freshen up, Bill helps a bit.<br/>Part of The Naked Weasley Fest. M x M</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking care of Charlie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing a story! Go easy on me! Part of the Naked Weasley Fest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Charlie laid sick on bed and was wondering how he became so sick, his older brother wandered in.<br/>“Mom said you needed to freshen up”<br/>Charlie just looked at him with eyes that clearly said ‘Really?’<br/>Bill just rolled his eyes at him. <br/>“Come on big boy, sit up” As he helped him sit up in bed.<br/>“urghh” Charlie moaned. “I feel sick”<br/>“Yes, well you need to freshen up so mom can make you some food that makes you feel better”<br/>As bill helped Charlie out of bed, he put his arm around his shoulders and together they stumbled to the bathroom.</p><p>Bill helped Charlie sit down on the chair that stood there.<br/>“Let me help you, brother” As he began to tug on Charlie’s pyjamas.<br/>Charlie reluctant held his arms up high as his brother began to undress him.<br/>suddenly he felt something wet on his cheeks and realized it was a kiss. He blinkend. <br/>Why would his brother kiss him?<br/>“Why did you kiss me?”<br/>“Because I love you my brother”<br/>As Bill began with his pants, Charlie reluctantly stood up and helped his brother to undress him. But when bill held his hands on his underwear, he started to shake his hands off.<br/>“I can do that myself” He protested while blushing.<br/>“You could, but you are sick, aren’t you?“ Bill smirked “So I need to help you”<br/>Charlie began to blush even further and let his brother do the work.<br/>Now he stood naked before his brother with a big blush on his cheeks.<br/>“There is nothing I haven't seen already Charlie” “Now let's get you in the shower”<br/>As bill sat his brother down in a chair in the shower and took the shower head to regulate the temperature. When it was hot enough, he gave the head to Charlie.<br/>“Take care of that”<br/>Bill stood outside and began to shake of his clothes.<br/>“Wh - What are you doing” Spluttered Charlie.<br/>“Taking of my clothes, duh” Bill said. “What, see something you like?” He smirked.<br/>Charlie spluttered even more and had a vicious blush on his head.<br/>As bill stepped in the shower next to him and took the shower head. He began to shower his brother in water. Water trickled over his head, making his head wet.<br/>Charlie began to relax when the hot water ran over him. “This is nice” He hummed.<br/>“See, I told you I needed to care for you” Bill replied.<br/>“Can you give me the shampoo?”<br/>Charlie reached for it and gave it to his brother. He was going to be pampered and had to accept that.<br/>Bill grabbed his head and turned it to him. He gave him a big smothering kiss on the lips.<br/>“Good boy” He cooed. And began to massage the head with shampoo.<br/>As he was done with done, he picked the shower head up again and began to rinse it all out.<br/>As Bill picked up the body wash and put some on his hands, he put his hands on his brother. He was sure Charlie would like this. Washing and kneading his way down.<br/>Charlie was sure he was in heaven, he didn’t do anything to deserve this kind of treatment of his brother.</p><p>Downstairs Molly was busy with the food she needed to prepare for her legion of children. she had 7 after all. She thought it was kind of Bill to take care of his sick brother. <br/>The rest could take a example to it. They didn’t do much in the house, except make more mess. They only liked to play outside on the quidditch pitch.<br/>As Molly finished the food she called all her children inside or downstairs.<br/>“Fred, George, Ron!” She called in the door opening. “Food is ready!”<br/>“Coming mom!” Was heard from the outside.<br/>“Bill, Charlie, Ginny! “ Molly called on the staircase to upstairs. “Food is ready!”<br/>“Coming! “ Ginny called back and walked to where the sound was coming from.<br/>Molly had heard her daughter, but nothing from her oldest boys.<br/>As the children from outdoors came trickling in and sat on the table waiting for food.<br/>Her middle son, Percy wasn’t at home. He was working and did not really agree with his mother and father on things. Her husband Arthur was also working at the Ministry of Magic, so also wasn’t home.<br/>Bill and Charlie still did not come down. “Where are Charlie and Bill? “ Molly asked her daughter. Ginny just shrugged, she didn't care. “I don’t know, go see for yourself”<br/>She did not care, they were adults, they could care for themselves.<br/>Her mother just humped and took to the stairs.<br/>Molly first looked in the room Charlie had laid in, but as she opened the door the bed was empty.<br/>‘They must be in the bathroom than’ She thought. As she made her way to the bathroom and was about to open it, she heard voices.<br/>Not just voices, but sounds that didn’t correspond with conversation or the shower that was running. It were moans.<br/>Blushing she realized that there was something very private going on between her boys.<br/>She did the smart thing and didn’t do anything and went downstairs.</p><p>When downstairs she saw her youngest son, Ronald Or just Ron had taken to the food. In fact he was still stuffing his face with it.<br/>Frustrated that they didn’t listen, she took the wooden spoon and made her way to Ron.<br/>“Did I say you could have that food?” She asked loudly.<br/>“N - No” Spluttered Ron.<br/>“Then why did you take it?” Molly hummed.<br/>Ron couldn’t say anything and sat back down at the table. Molly grabbed the food she had prepared from the counter and placed it on the table.<br/>“Go ahead, eat” She said.<br/>As Ron raised his hands to the food, he was given a slap from the spoon.<br/>“No, not you Ronald. you don’t get anything”<br/>“But why?” He asked angry while nursing his painful hand.<br/>“Because you already ate, that’s why.”<br/>The others just oohed and laughed at him. They found it funny that he got punished and they not.</p><p>As everyone was eating and having a good time, the two oldest children came stumbling down.<br/>“Freshen up” Molly asked.<br/>“Yes” Smirked Bill. Charlie just nodded, still blushing a bit from what all happened.<br/>As they sat down to eat, they realized that their mother didn’t know anything or so they thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>